


I just wanna put my hands on you

by soundofpunkhysteria



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mihashi isn't all that innocent, Public sex??, Self-Indulgent, butt plug, just a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofpunkhysteria/pseuds/soundofpunkhysteria
Summary: For all intents and purposes Mihashi is a good boy; Except when he's not.





	I just wanna put my hands on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlieRhees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/gifts).



> Wrote this a while ago but only bothered to get round to posting it now haha. Pretty much just badly written smut but I hope you enjoy~

Crouching for long periods of time was something that Abe had long ago gotten used to, no longer did his legs feel like they would fall off if he crouched for more than five minutes. It was a skill that he was very proud of and that had graced him with the greatests thighs. Or at least that’s what Mihashi told him, while Abe rode him, thighs bracketing Mihashi as he worked himself on the other's cock. Mihashi was like that when they fucked, all praise between soft and stuttered words. He was by no means aggressive but he was certainly more confident than Abe had ever seen him before. It was like it did something to him, seeing Abe naked and eager to please in any way he could. The contrast from the field to the bedroom was significant, out on the pitch Abe called the shots but in here? In the bedroom it was Abe who anxiously awaited Mihashi’s call.

“Mi-Mihasi!” Abe called, pitching forward, catching himself on Mihashi’s chest as the later struck his prostate dead on. His precision persisted even when his only target was to get Abe to become the begging and desperate mess that he loved. Whining for Mihashi until he was coming all over himself.

“I’ve been thinking,” Mihashi grunted out, hands gripping Abe’s thighs as the other struggled to lift himself up, mind clouded with exhaustion and ecstasy, barely able to fully comprehend what Mihashi was saying. “I’ve been thinking about your ass, how well I fill it-” Abe cried out as Mihashi switched them around, throwing Abe onto the bed as he settled above him, “How wrecked and desperate you become to be filled just so.” Mihashi watched as Abe squirmed, ass clenching around nothing as Mihashi teased him. Sliding his cock over the other’s hole but never breaching the loosened muscle. “Of how beautiful you might look if you were forced to stay full for hours on end.” Abe stilled, wide eyed as Mihashi kissed up and down his chest.

“L-like how?” Abe asked, voice wavering slightly with uncertainty. Mihashi smirked in an almost predatory way and Abe knew then that he was in for a wild ride.

 

“How you doing Abe?” Tajima asked as he watched Abe squirm in his seat. Abe looked up, wide eyed as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

“Erm, I’m doing good.” He replied, stiling as he avoided Tajima’s eyes. He had to admit that the idea had sounded a lot hotter to him the night before, when Mihashi had fucked him hard until he’d come all over himself. Now though, it was starting to become more of an inconvenience than it was anything sexual. Despite the discreet and small design of the butt plug it still made it harder for him to sit or move around. Abe was dreading having to bat. Tajima laughed loudly and Abe was sure by now that he must look redder than Mihashi.

“Okay, if you say so.” He announced, loudly and Abe cringed, “Don’t forget to warm up with Mihashi.” Tajima continued and left before Abe could even say anything back. He sighed and slumped back onto the wall, gasping and frowning as the plug moved inside him and nudged his prostate. He heard a small giggle and looked up to see Mihashi smiling at him, arms crossed as he leaned against the frame of the dugout

“I see you’re having fun there.” Mihashi teased and it was such an unusual thing for Mihashi to do that if Abe wasn’t so annoyed right now he would have been proud. “You good to do your warm up throws?” Abe grumbled under his breath as he adjusted his glove and stood to follow Mihashi onto the field. As he passed through the doorway Mihashi put an arm across his chest and Abe frowned as Mihashi leaned closer. “Just a few more hours and I’ll take it out of you.” Mihashi whispered, his hot breath making a shiver involuntarily run down Abe’s spine despite the fact that Mihashi’s voice sounded more concerned than sexual. Abe nodded in acknowledgement, not trusting his voice in that moment. “Let’s play a great game today.”

 

Abe couldn’t help but think that that had been the hardest game he’d ever played because, despite the fact that strategically and technically the other team was worse than them, Abe had found it very hard to concentrate throughout the whole game. During warm up, despite Mihashi’s brief moment of concern, he’d kept pitching stray balls and Abe resented the fact that that had made him have to clench his ass. He’d figured out pretty early on in the day that that only moved the butt plug in ways that Abe didn’t want it to. Luckily Mihashi pitched perfectly during the game though that didn’t change the fact that playing with a butt plug in his ass had been torture.

“Good job guys!” Coach Momoe was saying as the game wrapped up and the team was packing up. Abe had isolated himself from the rest of the team, standing in the corner of the dugout sipping his water as he watched everyone else clean the field and head to locker room. They’d played a home day today and Abe couldn’t be more happy that they didn’t have a long coach ride back. Coach Momoe smiled at him as she left and Abe forced a smile back.

“You look a little rough.” Abe frowned as Mihashi came and stood next to him. He knew it was childish for him to be angry but he was horny beyond all hell and sick and tired of having to hide his almost fully hard dick from the rest of the team and the parents in the stands.

“You don’t fucking say.” He burst out now that they were alone. “I’ve been needing to get off for hours now and you know I hate waiting.” Mihashi had the audacity to laugh and Abe felt his cheeks heat up in both anger and embarrassment. “Asshole.” He muttered under his breath only to have his breath stolen as Mihashi stepped closer, only a few inches between them and Abe clung tighter to the cup he was holding between them.

“Don’t forget that you agreed to this.” Mihashi reminded him and Abe had to swallow thickly at the tone in Mihashi’s voice.

“Yeah but-” Before Abe could get out any sort of retort Mihashi was surging forward, lips enveloping Abe’s in a harsh kiss, hands going instantly into Abe’s hair. Abe made a sound of distress that was mostly muffled as the remaining water in his cup soaked the front of his shirt. He pushed at Mihashi’s shoulders, pushing him off long enough that he could throw the cup away and Mihashi could see the damage he’d done. 

“You ass.” Mihashi said, ignoring the fact that it was entirely his fault that Abe’s t-shirt was wet right now. “Do you think this was easy for me either?” He continue, kissing Abe again before the other could reply. “It’s been hard for me to.” He managed between kisses, backing Abe against the wall of the dugout, bodies pressed together. “Knowing you were out there with a butt plug up your ass, stretched and ready for me.” Abe gasped as he felt Mihashi’s own hardness press against his thigh. “Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this since I helped you put the butt plug on this morning.” Abe moaned as Mihashi moved his thigh between Abe’s, lips finding a spot on Abe’s neck that made the other moan.

“Wait- wait.” He breathed, pawing at Mihashi’s shoulders but the other paid him no mind. “Mihashi!” He shouted and the other finally pulled away, giving Abe a confused look. Abe looked out onto the field and Mihashi followed his gaze. The sun was starting to go down and the other team members had probably already gone home. “We shouldn’t do this outside. I can’t afford to catch a cold and nor can you.” Mihashi grumbled disapprovingly but he knew that Abe was right.

“Let’s go inside.” He suggested and Abe was sure he was going to get whiplash one day from how Mihashi’s personality flip flopped.

 

Abe was taking his shirt off as soon as they entered the locker room, sick of how it was sticking to him due to sweat and the water he’d spilt. Abe shivered and giggle slightly as Mihashi wrapped cold hands around his bare waist.   

“Cold.” He complained halfheartedly as he leaned back into Mihashi’s clothed chest. Mihashi laughed too, tightening his arms and kissing Abe’s now exposed shoulders.

“Sorry.” He mumbled quietly and Abe closed his eyes as he let himself be enveloped by Mihashi, butt plug forgotten for the time being. “What do you want, baby?” Mihashi continued, trailing kisses up and down Abe’s neck, his right hand coming to rest on the band of his trousers. “Do you want me to touch you?” Abe nodded not trusting his voice as Mihashi began to undo his trousers. “You’ve been such a good boy.” He whispered, pulling a high pitched whine out of Abe at the praise. “So patient.” Abe made a choked noise as Mihashi ran a hand over his cock, hips stuttering forward.

“Mi-Mihashi.” He gasped, already feeling short of breath despite the fact that the other had barely touched him.

“That’s it baby.” Mihashi’s breath fanned over Abe’s ear, his right hand wrapping around Abe’s cock as his left clung tight to his chest. “Moan for me.” Abe obeyed, throwing his head back as Mihashi began to stroke him with long, steady movements. He’d been on edge all day and now that Mihashi was finally touching him Abe was getting embarrassingly close to coming in his pants. The loud crash echoed around the empty room as Abe pitched forward, hands slamming against the lockers in a way that would have been painful if Mihashi wasn’t squeezing his dick just right. Mihashi was draped over him, back snug along his, and Abe could feel the other’s hardness pressing against his ass. Panting now, he could feel the dried sweat on his body being replaced by fresh sweat, he thrust desperately into Mihashi’s hand.

“I-” Abe clenched his fists, screwing his eyes shut as he felt the tell tale signs of his orgasm approaching. “I’m gonna-” Before he could get another word out Mihashi was gripping the base of his cock tight, choking off his orgasm before Abe could even finish talking. “What are you-” Abe whined, voice coming out strained as he wiggled in Mihashi’s strong hold.

“Sh sh shhh.” Mihashi spoke, placating as he ran a hand over Abe’s nipples, tweaking them in sympathy. “It’s okay. Trust me.” Abe whined again and Mihashi kissed behind his ear apologetically. “You won’t regret this.” Mihashi dragged his other hand to join his right one at the Abe’s trousers and suddenly he was pulling them down, exposing Abe’s legs to the cold locker room. “Look at how excited you are, you’ve wet right through your underwear.” He tusked, tone authoritative in a way that he knew Abe loved, before he was slipping those off too. Mihashi detached himself from Abe’s back and the catcher felt a chill run through his body as the cold tried to penetrate his very bones. Mihashi hummed and the next thing he knew the butt plug was being pushed about, pulled out slightly only for him to slam it back in, aiming just right to brush against Abe’s prostate and cause the other’s cock to leak.

“D-Don’t tease.” Abe ordered trying to sound stern but his voice came out weak and ruined. Mihashi ignored his request, dragging the but plug out slowly and leaving Abe’s hole empty and clenching around nothing. There was a few moments of tense silence where Abe waited, with baited breath, for what Mihashi would do next. Just as he was about to complain, to whine, to beg he felt warm breath on his hole- Fingers prodding and moving his ass cheeks as Mihashi hummed in approval. A finger snuck past the rim of Abe’s hole, shallow, just enough for Abe to realise Mihashi’s intentions.

“Look at how loose it’s made you.” Mihashi murmured, more to himself than to Abe, “I bet I could slip three in you already.” He continued and Abe couldn’t help the way his hole clenched at the thought. Mihashi dipped his finger back in, getting it slick with the excess lube they had used that morning. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Abe nodded frantically, cock still hard and leaking between his thighs.

“Yes- yes- please.” Abe managed through labored breaths, wrecked and beautiful. While Mihashi had seemed to be teasing before he wasn’t now, not even hesitating before he was pushing three fingers into Abe’s hole, searching instantly for his prostate. Abe was moaning loudly now, slumping further forward as he pushed his ass back, head slamming against the lockers in front. Abe found himself at the edge cumming again, cock neglected but leaking with the attention that Mihashi was giving his prostate. Abe reached down to grip his cock, the need to cum clouding his mind, so bad that it was almost painful. He cried out in pain as Mihashi slapped his hand away, fingers slowing down inside of him, left hand coming to grip the base of Abe’s cock again.

“Mihashi- Mihashi no! No! Please…” Abe pleaded, already resigning himself to whatever fate Mihashi assigned to him, knowing that once the other came to a decision he was very hard to persuade.

“Not until I’m inside you.” Mihasi growled, moving his fingers again, brushing Abe’s prostate relentlessly.

“Then please- please-” Abe cried, unsure of how to ask but knowing that he needed to come soon. “I need you.” Mihashi leaned forward and kissed Abe’s hole, fingers slipping wordless out as he stood again.

“Okay baby.” He reassured and Abe could tell now that Mihashi was affected by this too, could hear his labored breathing next to his ear, feel his cock hard against the curve of his ass, still infuriatingly clothed. “Do you need any more lube?” He asked and Abe shook his head instantly.

“No I’m good- I’m good- Need you now.” Mihashi grabbed his chin and then they were kissing, the angle was awkward and they were more breathing into each others mouths than they were kissing but Abe didn’t care. Mihashi eased his cock into Abe’s hole, hissing at how tight of a fit it was despite how stretched Abe was. “Oh god.” He moaned and Abe echoed him, bracing himself as he breathed deeply. Mihashi kissed Abe’s shoulder, interlinking his hands with Abe’s as he pushed the rest of the way in. “Just a little more baby.” Abe rested his head on Mihashi’s shoulder, closing his eyes as the other started to move minutely. His legs were starting to hurt from the effort of the match and trying to support his weight even as he sagged with pleasure. Mihashi must have been desperate too because it wasn’t long before he was slamming into Abe in earnest, his cock finding Abe’s prostate easily, hitting it every time he slammed in. Having been denied an orgasm twice and being on edge all day made the build up so much shorter and Abe was already close again.

“M-Mihashi.”

“I know- I know- Just- Just a bit longer.” Abe could feel tears prick at his eyes as he tried to hold back his orgasm, muscles clenching with the effort as Mihashi continued to slam into him hard and fast.

“Mihashi I can’t-” He whined, and Mihashi kissed his neck in encouragement. “I can’t I have to- I’m gonna-”

“It’s okay. Come for me, baby.” Abe cried out, eyes screwing shut and going light headed as he finally came, legs giving out on him as he shot cum all over the lockers in front of him. Mihashi’s thrusts stuttered and he came with a low groan, body sagging on top of Abe as panted.

“You did good, baby.” He whispered, kissing as much of Abe’s skin as he could reach, bringing his hands to wrap around Abe’s waist. “You were so good for me.” Abe whined, feeling spent, overstimulated but happy beyond all hell.

“I love you.” He murmured and Mihashi pulled out, turning him around and pulling him onto his lap as he sat on the locker room bench. “I love you.” He repeated, head hidden in the crook of Mihashi’s neck. Mihashi cupped his face gently in his hands and then he was kissing him softly.

“I love you too.”

 

As the moments passed Mihashi and Abe continued to cuddle on the locker room bench. It was probably dark out by now and their parents were probably worried sick about them but after such an intense day Abe needed this, even if it was in an empty locker room at his high school.

“You’re an asshole you know.” Abe said as he hit Mihashi half halfheartedly on the chest and Mihashi laughed lightly, holding the hand that Abe hit him with.

“Yeah, I know but you had fun really.” Abe stuck his tongue out at Mihashi and the other stole another kiss. “We should probably go.” He suggested. “We have practice tomorrow and we need to sleep.” Abe couldn’t help but smile at Mihashi’s words, proud that the other had started taking his words to heart.

“Okay.”

“I’ll clean up while you get dressed.” Mihashi offered and Abe agreed easily, kissing Mihashi once more before they got to work.

 

Abe’s mom was extremely angry when he got home and practice was practically torture the next day with how sore Abe’s ass was but for some reason Abe couldn’t find it in himself to regret what had happened, and if Mihashi was to ask him to do it again Abe might have to yes. 


End file.
